coe4fandomcom-20200215-history
Necromancer Rituals
Lesser Ritual of Mastery Requirements None Description This ritual grants the caster a new first level ritual. Effect This ritual, as advertised, grants access to another first level ritual the caster not yet has access to. Once all rituals of the first level are acquired, performing the Lesser Ritual of Mastery becomes impossible. Ritual of Mastery Requirements None Description This ritual grants the caster a new second level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast second level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Effect Works exactly as the Lesser Ritual of Mastery, except for second level rituals. When the caster not yet has access to level two rituals, he or she will be leveled up as well, but the ritual will cost 60 instead of 30 Hands of Glory. Grand Ritual of Mastery Requirements None Description This ritual grants the caster a new third level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast third level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Effect The ultimate mastery ritual of the Necromancer once again works like it's lesser versions. When performed by a caster yet unable to perform level three rituals, it costs 240 instead of 120 Hands of Glory. Raise Dead Requirements Humanoid Corpses Description This ritual is used to raise the Dead as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are humanoid corpses at the current location. Raising the Dead does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer's sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual to Raise the Dead are graveyards, battlefields and places where there have been large battles between humanoids. Effect Depending on the nature and amount of corpses available on site, performing this ritual creates a selection of undead picked from the following list. *Little Longdead (Shortsword) *Little Longdead (Spear) *Little Longdead (Unarmed) *Little Soulless *Longdead (Bow) *Longdead (Broadsword) *Longdead (Broadsword and Armor) *Longdead (Broadsword, Shield and Armor) *Longdead (Broadsword, Shield, Armor and Helmet) *Longdead (Greatsword and Armor) *Longdead (Spear) *Longdead (Spear and Shield) *Longdead (Spear, Shield and Armor) *Longdead (Unarmed) *Soulless Reanimate Animals Requirements Animal Corpses Description This ritual is used to raise dead animals as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are dead animals at the current location. Raising dead animals does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer's sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual are ancient forests and places where there have been large battles involving many animals. Effect Performing this ritual creates a number of undead, depending on the nature and amount of corpses available on site. Minor Summoning Requirements None Description Summon one or more minor undead servants such as wights, ghost warriors or shades. Effect Summons one of the following randomly: *1 Bane *1 Dire Wolf *d6* Disposessed Spirits *d3* Ghost Warriors *1 Mound King *1 Raven Familiar *d3* Shades *d3* Shade Beasts *d3* Spectral Archers *1 Spectral Horseman *1 Wight Dark Knowledge Requirements None Description When this ritual is performed, the spirits of the Netherworld will reveal a location in the world where there are many corpses. The more corpses, the greater the chance for that particular location to be revealed. Effect Points the caster to a location where a lot of corpses are present. Twiceborn Requirements Any citadel or graveyard. Description With this ritual the Necromancer can ensure that he will not die permanently even if he should be killed due to some unforeseen circumstances. After the Necromancer has been killed, he will rise as a Wight or Ghost, usually retaining all his necromantic powers and also removing most of his insanity. If the ritual is cast in a citadel, the necromancer will rise as some kind of wight when killed. If it is cast in a graveyard, the necromancer will rise on a graveyard and live as a ghost instead. Retaining magic skills is more difficult as a ghost and apprentices will probably lose whatever magic they knew in the process. Effect The caster will be reborn as an undead unit in the location, where the ritual was cast. Depending on whether it was used in a graveyard or a citadel, as well as the casting unit, different 'reborn' unit will be produced. Graveyard effects: Necromancer's Apprentice -> Ghost Mage Necromancer -> Ghost Lord Grand Necromancer -> Ghost King Citadel effects: Necromancer's Apprentice -> Corpse Mage Necromancer -> Wight Mage Grand Necromancer -> Wight King Raven Spy Requirements None Description The Necromancer summons a raven that will move around randomly, gathering information. The raven is stealthy, but it can be attacked by armies able to see stealthy units. It cannot claim lands. Effect ToDo Pierce the Veil of Death Requirements None Description With this ritual the Necromancer can get a glimpse of the world of the dead, also known as Hades. The world of Hades is the same as Elysium, but it is populated by the spirits of those who have died and instead of the green, lush nature in Elysium everything is dead. Certain powerful undead can plane shift to Hades and this spell can be useful to find a safe spot to do so, because the spirits of the dead do not appreciate visitors. Effect ToDo Major Summoning Requirements None Description This incantation will summon forth a powerful undead servant. Not least among which is the Ghost, the Banshee, the Wraith and the Dracolich. Effect Summons one of the following randomly: *1 Abomination *1 Banshee *1 Carrion *1 Death Knight *1 Dracolich *1 Ghost *1 Tartarian Spirit *1 Wraith *1 Ziz Raise Legion Requirements Old Battlefield Description The Necromancer stirs the dead spirits of an old battlefield to raise an entire army. The army is often led by ancient generals and mages of remarkable power. Depending on whether the ritual is cast in the north or the south, different legions will answer the call. The remnants of the old battlefield disappear when the ritual is cast. Effect Summons one of the following randomly, taking the location of the Old Battlefield on the map into consideration: *20 Longdead Velite, 20 Longdead Hastatus, 20 Longdead Principe and 20 Longdead Triarius *2d6* Spectral Horsemen, 3d6* Spectral Archers and 4d6* Ghost Warriors *1 Dust King, 1 Dust Priest and 5d6* Dust Walkers (Southern Old Battlefield) *1 Bane Lord and 5d6* Banes (Central Old Battlefield) *1 Shade Mage, 1 Shade Lord, 5d6* Shades and 3d6* Shade Beasts (Central Old Battlefield) *1 Unfrozen Lord, 1 Unfrozen Mage, 2d6* Unfrozen Warriors and 3d6* Unfrozen (Northern Old Battlefield) Ravenous Curse Requirements Village or smaller human settlement. Description Ravenous Curse is cast on a small village and will turn some of the inhabitant into ghouls that hunger for flesh. The ghouls will fall under the control of the Necromancer once they have satisfied most of their immediate hunger. Effect Reduces size of the settlement it's cast at by one (Farms will be destroyed) and creates 3d6* Ghouls in the process. Blood Rite Requirements Old Castle Ruin Description With this ritual the necromancer turns himself into a vampire. If the vampire is slain it will turn into a cloud of dust and the body will soon reform in the coffin in the vampire's home. Thus the killed vampire will soon be able to fly out again and exact vengeance on its killer. The vampire can purify himself by drinking large amounts of blood and thus reduce the effects of insanity. Effect Transforms the caster into a Vampire bound to the casting location, if cast by a Necromancer. Transforms the caster into a Vampire Count bound to the casting location, if cast by a Grand Necromancer. Mummification Requirements Temple or Pyramids Description The Necromancer animates a pair of mummies and takes control over them. The spell can only be cast in temples and pyramids and it will be slightly more effective in the latter. Mummies are powerful undead beings that reform in their home temple if they should be slain. Effect Summons 2 (in Temples) or 3 (in Pyramids) Mummies bound to the casting location. Stygian Paths Requirements None Description The Necromancer shifts into the world of Hades with his entire army. In Hades he will be able to rush at incredible speed until the spell ends. The spell ends after one month and when it does the Necromancer and his men will return to Elysium again. Effect ToDo Planar Swap Requirements None Description This ritual swaps places for those in Elysium with those in Hades. It will affect everyone at the current location. Effect ToDo Lichcraft Requirements Temple Description With this ritual the Necromancer turns himself into a Lich. The Lich is a very powerful immortal being that will quickly recover from insanity. Effect Transforms the caster into a Lich bound to the casting location. Greater Lichcraft Requirements Temple Description With this ritual the Lich gets rid of the shackles of maintaining a physical body and becomes a Demilich. Having no real body makes the Demilich able to travel on the paths of the dead, enabling him to cross the entire world in no time. Demiliches are also unkillable in combat, by normal means at least. Effect Performing this ritual transforms the caster, who must already be a Lich to to so, into an Demilich bound to the casting location. Lich Gate Requirements None Description With this ritual the Demilich will use the Paths of the Dead to travel to another place in the world via the Underworld. It is only possible to find a path to a place where there is at least one dead humanoid lying around. Finding the right path is tricky and the travel will usually end in a place nearby the intended target where many corpses can be found. Sometimes the travel will fail, especially when the are not many corpses in the area surrounding the intended destination. Effect ToDo Category:Rituals